1-4 Mysterious Sorcerer
Sdorica -sunset- 1-4 Mysterious Sorcerer Dialogue Pang: So this is it? Naya: The laboratory's secured with barriers. How do we get in? Tica: Watch this! Tica: Teammate Pang, shield me! Aosta: Halt. She's my guest. Aosta: Yamitsuki, stand down. Yamitsuki: ...As you wish. Tica: Are you Professor Clovis? What an honor! Aosta: THIS is the sort of pupil Ceres sends me? Tica: That's right!.SP It takes anyone else night and day Tica: to get past Professor's barriers! Pang: Is this the "expert"? Tica: Yup, that's right! Let me introduce you. Ex-professor of the Academy, Tica: Aosta Clovis! Naya: "Ex" professor? Aosta: ......... The package for Ceres is here. This way! Naya: Mr. Clovis. I'm Naya Rosset, Security Officer of the Royal Infantry. Naya: I have some questions for you. Aosta: What is the meaning of this? Tica: They are all proud members of Team Tica! Aosta: Then tell your teammates not to waste my precious time! Naya: HEY! Naya: Damn it. He's dodging the question...... Naya: Pang, seen your buddy around? Pang: I cannot find his scent. Experiment: Gawwhouuu~~ Naya: What is this THING? Tica: Inorganic life. Seems to have been fused by arcane magic. Tica: I'd like to take it apart and see what's inside~ Aosta: If you do that, the next thing to be disassembled will be you. Aosta: Give this to Ceres. Under no circumstances are you to open the package. Nica: No problemo! No opening! Naya: I still need a moment of your time... Aosta: Speak. Naya: The prairie creatures are stirred by something. Naya: can you determine any possible causes? Aosta: Perhaps. But I have no reason to help you. Naya: HOW DARE YOU! Aosta: Let us travel back a few decades. When your Kingdom took the Dragoneye Gem, the void was created and monsters began to emerge from it. Aosta: That led to the obliteration of Atlas. Since then, the prairie has never been the same. Aosta: Have taken even a moment to think about that? Tica: Professor has a point. Based on recent observation, the void seasons have been unpredictable too... Naya: Who's side are you on?! Pang: Something's trying to break through the barrier! Tica: There's free Soul Energy in the air... Monsters! Naya: Those howls... Red wolves. OH NO! Pang: Hey, stay put! Tica: Will somebody please tell me what's going on?! Aosta: ......... Your business here is done. Aosta: Take this back to Ceres immediately. Tica: Not so fast! My teammates are in grave danger! As team captain I can't just leave them! Aosta: ......... Tica: Anyways I'm off! See you later Professor Clovis, toodle-oo~ Tica: Oh my! What happened? Well, never fear, team captain is here! - Cube Monster α Naya: Not the right season for void monsters to be roaming. Where are they coming from? Tica: Were you even paying attention?! The void seasons are out of harmony! Naya: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Uzziah: ...Not who I was expecting. Naya: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Tica: Jiminy crickets! Naya, don't you know to wait for the team captain's orders? Rewards Category:Main Storyline Category:-sunset- Chapter 1